The Real Savior
by DarkSpring
Summary: Deals with adult themes you've been warned... who really saved the wizarding world? R?R!


**B/A/N: Hey people I've been sitting on this for a while I didn't know if any one would like it I hope you do... it deals with... issues... so yah enjoy... well if you can and at least review and tell me what you think! DON'T OWN DON"T SUE**

**The Real Savior**

Standing up the blond walked to the widow of his own private dorm. Dumbledore thought it better if he didn't bunk with the Slytherins any more since he vowed that he would never become a death eater and would never serve under the Dark Lord. Draco Malfoy was alone again. He had no friends and was alone. He didn't really even think he knew what the word, friends, meant. What he used to have was a posy. He threw his fist into the wall, hard, watching as the blood seeped from his wounds. Not even noticing the pain that was there.

I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

He thought again about his life what he had went threw. How he had watched Potter be tortured... how he screamed and writhed at his feet. It was a present from his Master. They had gotten Harry Potter from him. They were serving detention with Filch when Death Eaters attacked. The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were happy Filch was dead. That night was supposed to be his initiation ... no not after what they did to Potter. He would never sink that low, they raped him, twenty or so Death Eaters raped a helpless 16 year old boy. They expected Draco to but he said that it was 'too great an honor.' He lied. Harry was discarded into a crying heap naked and bleading off to the side while others in front of Draco waited to be initiated. He took his chance and, with out even thinking he grabbed onto Harry and apperated. Luckily they didn't get splinched.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
_

After that night he knew that The boy who lived could not deal with going against the death eaters again. He would not come out a sane person if he did go. Since that night Draco didn't refer to Potter as the boy who lived. He referred to Potter as Harry. He had, not sympathy for him, but an understanding. He knew what it felt like to be stripped of all your dignity. That happened to Draco at a very early stage in his life. From now on there was no wondrous Harry Potter, that would save the Wizarding and the Muggle world, no. Now there was the traitor, Draco Malfoy to defeat the dark lord and his followers.

_Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood spilling, that  
world never came._

He spent months planning with Harry's help. Finally he was ready, he only told his godfather, Snape what he was planning to do. The only thing that was in his way was his love. The one thing that he still lived for, Ginny Weasley. He wanted to tell her, he really wanted to he just didn't know how he would. There was no use, he couldn't just leave he had to tell her that he was leaving, he wouldn't be able to go threw with it knowing that while he was off, probably committing suicide for a bunch of people who had always looked down upon him. Hermione was told from Ginny. Hermione told him that Harry was getting better; he didn't flinch when he was touched any more. She told him with a little more love from her and he would be good as new. Draco new the truth nothing would save Harry from the memories from that night, if he met up with the Death Eaters he would go into a mental brake down. It was up to him. Draco Malfoy was now the only hope; love would be no help to anyone if he failed.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

He went back into the forbidden forest, he knew where they were gathering, and he had listened during Potion when the other Slytherins were talking... He would meat them at the Riddle House. One more initiation, the last. He waited till the last of the people were initiated, waiting to see if any of them would back out. He didn't want to kill anyone that was not going to go threw with it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Professor Snape staring at him, he knew the shape of Snapes body. Their backs were to him. He crept slowly around the circle until he was a figure behind a tree that was behind the Dark Lord. He looked once more at Snape who was now looking at his Master, Draco said the curse, and he didn't really think a simple killing curse would work. He was ready. He and Harry had found other curses that were for killing, ones that were so hidden that Voldemort couldn't ever fathom their power. Draco only hoped that he was strong enough. One after another he shot them at Voldemort, every time he did he would falter, he was getting weaker, finally at the last of his list, he sent the hardest ones at him. Snape took his chance, knowing that the Dark Lord was falling and his precious godson was loosing energy at the power of the curses he was firing. With out a second thought that he was cursing his old 'friends' he fired any curse he could to stop them from getting away. Draco started stunning all the Death Eaters he could avoid hitting Snape. Finally getting them all stunned, Draco decapitated Voldemort and watched as the lifeless head rolled around. He loved the gasps of shock that he got from the conscious death eaters. They would never again be summoned by this great evil.  
  
_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do._

Returning with Snape latter that night with the rest of the stunned Death Eaters. Went back to Hogwarts. Draco clutching Snape as he walked drained of his energy. He was also holding all their wands. Not one Death Eater had their wands any more. Back at the Castle Ginny Harry and Hermione were waiting for him. Harry did start shacking as he saw the Death Eaters, but after he realized that they were stunned he went to aid Draco, who had been hit with a few different curses.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Draco wasn't ever acknowledged as the Hero. How could he? A son of a death eater? It was unheard of. No one would believe him. Harry was given the award, which he promptly gave to Draco in private. He was asked questions about the final battle what had happened, how had he finally taken down the dark lord? All he could say was to go and ask Draco, he was there. Harry of course knew what spells Draco had used during the battle, but it was Draco's rite to tell them not his. He had been to scared; he wouldn't have been able to fire a curse at the death eaters at the fear that paralyzed him when he saw the horrible men. None other than Draco Malfoy, his best friend and savior.  
  
_And they're watching us (Watching us)  
Watching as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
Watching as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
Watching as we all fly away._


End file.
